


A Poem To My Daughter

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: Gakupo writes a poem about his daughter...
Relationships: Gakupo Kamui - Relationship, OC - Relationship





	A Poem To My Daughter

My dearest Zelenia, when I found out that I was going to be a father, I was overjoyed beyond limits.  
I stayed by your mother's side to keep you safe in your previous home.  
Finally the evening of your birth came and my life changed forever.  
. . .  
My dearest Zelenia, I knew that when you first looked at me, you had no idea who I was.  
The sound of my voice…  
My appearance…  
It was all a mystery to you…  
But as time passed, I became known to you and we were no longer strangers.  
. . .  
My dearest Zelenia, as I watch you grow every single day; I am reminded of how fortunate I am.  
You have strength in your heart and bravery in your soul.  
Just like a samurai…  
. . .  
My dearest Zelenia, I am unable to deny that you won't face any hardships in your life, but know I will always be around to help you through it all.  
For you are my daughter…  
My dearest Zelenia…


End file.
